


Jealous?

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Merle/Daryl - possession, jealousy, protectiveness. No-one but Merle touches Daryl because Merle won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

Sometimes Merle reckons Daryl does it on purpose.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust his brother, he trusts Daryl with his life and he knows his brother is the same towards him, but damned the boy knows how to play him. It’s been the same ever since they were younger, ever since Daryl took his first few stumbling steps Merle had been looking after him and Daryl loved every second of it. They were a pair, the two of them worked together perfectly and heck Merle sometimes wondered if Daryl had been put on this earth just for him.

Through the years he’d practically raised Daryl, keeping the boy as safe as he could from their asshole of a dad and teaching him what needed to be taught. It had taken time to toughen him up, his baby brother was one clingy bitch when he was younger, always hooking onto Merle’s shirt or hand, wanting to be close to him. He wasn’t going to have no pussy for a brother, so he’d taught him how to stand on his own, how to depend on himself and only trust Merle. Daryl learnt how to defend himself, how to feed himself, how to hunt and hit back against others and how to do it all on his own when Merle was away.

Didn’t mean he didn’t love it when Daryl would cling to him when he came back.

Daryl had to be tough when Merle wasn’t here, but when his big brother was around Merle made sure he knew he was going to protect him as well as he could. He’d taken punches for Daryl, told his brother to go to bed when their dad started a fight with words and made sure Daryl knew the only person who would ever be there for him was his brother. It worked perfectly and as the years went past Daryl grew into the man that Merle wanted him to be.

He’d spent a lot of time and effort on Daryl, on getting his brother ready for the rest of the world hating on him for simply being who he was. Daryl knew who he could trust and who he could rely on and Merle may not have always been around, but when he was he made sure to be whatever Daryl needed.

Now here he was, sitting with a whiskey at the bar and getting worked up at the sight of Daryl playing with him. His baby brother knows exactly what he’s doing, drinking his beer and laughing with the guys at the pool table. Merle watches as he leans over to take a shot, smirking up at Merle with a shit eating grin and playing with the cue. It’s pathetic, it’s lewd and pathetically cheesy watching Daryl act that way and usually Merle would snort and ignore his plea for attention. But he’s not the only one enjoying the show.

Across the bar sits some random, watching his brother with a smile and sipping at his drink. The man looks a letch, the kind that was slimy and though Merle knew he wasn’t exactly the nicest of guys, least he didn’t watch people like that. He can cope with watching, Daryl was a sight to behold in their shitty little bar, not too bad looking compared to the ugly ass fuckers in here, so fine he could look. But then fucker pushes his luck and tries to touch and Daryl fucking lets him.

The whiskey burns his throat as he watches, making him breathe deeply through his nose as Daryl laughs at some shitty joke and takes the offered cigarette from the sleazy guy. They talk, the guy leans closer to Daryl and Merle can see as the group of friends Daryl had been with look to him in worry. They all know, they can see he’s getting pissed and unlike him, they don’t know Daryl is doing it on purpose.

His little brother leans against the pool table as their group wander away, wanting to be out of range when Merle gets to his feet. Setting his glass on the bar with a snap of glass on wood, the barstool scrapes the floor beneath him, and Merle swears all eyes are on him. Daryl glances to him, smirking and sucking on the cigarette before blowing a stream of smoke into the greasy guy’s face, laughing when he chokes a little on the dirty air.

Merle is more than pissed now and everyone can feel it. The crowd of the bar are waiting for him to snap and when the guy places a hand on Daryl’s thigh he can hear the intake of breath around him as the last strand of patience snaps inside himself. He reaches out to the idiot, noting that Daryl leans back out of the way when he turns the guy to face him, using the momentum of the turn to make the punch give even more damage to the guy’s nose. It cracks beneath his knuckles, the guy goes down like a sack of shit and Daryl is fucking laughing from his seat on the edge of the pool table.

Stepping over the guy on the floor he stands before Daryl, leaning over him with an arm either side, keeping him pinned and meeting his eyes with a glare. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He snarls, hating that Daryl bites his lip with an innocent shrug and has that fucking playful look in his eyes.

The noise around them goes back to it’s normal level, now the punch had been dealt out everyone lost interest in the two of them, everyone uncomfortable but not willing to say anything and be on the receiving end of Merle’s fists. “Playing, come on Merle I weren’t doing nothing.” Daryl shrugs again, giving a sigh and looking as Merle had ruined a perfectly good evening for him.

“Oh playing. That’s what that was? Oh well excuse me Darylina, I didn’t realise spreading your legs like a common whore was playing.” Merle mocks him, poking at his brother’s chest and getting more and more frustrated when Daryl only grins harder. “Here I thought it just made you look like a damned slut.”

Daryl rolls his eyes, not leaning back from his brother’s space and seeming to enjoy the attention he was getting. It only serves to make Merle more angry with him. “I ain’t no slut Merle, guy weren’t going to get any.” Daryl shrugs as if the whole thing was no big deal.

Well it was a big deal to Merle and he wasn’t going to stand here and have Daryl act like he was winning this damned argument, not when Merle was so used to winning all the time. “No, you just like the attention don’t you?” He sneers, watching as Daryl bristles a little, tensing beneath him, annoyed that his carefree attitude wasn’t getting him anywhere.

It works like a charm and Daryl snaps back at him, using his words as a weapon since he knew there was no point starting a brawl. “Fuck you Merle, you don’t know nothing. I ain’t your damned bitch, if I wanna play with the guy you don’t get to say no.” Daryl spits, getting in Merle’s face and sneering when neither of them are going to back down to the other. “You’re my brother not my keeper.”

“Damn right I’m your brother, I’m the only one who gives enough of a shit about you to keep pieces of crap like this away from you.” He emphasises his anger with a kick to the guy’s stomach, enjoying the groan he gets in return and snorting when the bartender yells across a warning. “You think you can cope on your own? Be my guest, there’s the door, you see how long you last without me protecting your ass.”

“Protecting ain’t the only thing you wanna do to my ass is it?” Daryl at least has the sense to lower his voice, whispering the comment to Merle with a look in his eye that just screamed of teasing.

Merle growls, low and deep in his throat, pressing their foreheads together, feeling Daryl push back in a challenge and making him want to teach the little shit a lesson. Reaching up he snarls his fingers in Daryl’s hair, fisting it into a tight grip and yanking hard with each yelp his brother gives. Standing back up he drags Daryl off the pool table, ignoring the yelling and calls for him to be let go and yanking him across the bar and out the door. Times like this he wants to beat his brother into the ground for making him react like that, teasing and being a little shit in front of a bar full of people.

“Sometimes I wonder if you got a brain between those ears at all boy.” He sneers, still dragging Daryl about by the hair towards the truck. His brother squirms, scrabbling at Merle’s hand and trying to get away by using all the curse words in his vocabulary. “Showing yourself off like that, like a damned whore. Getting everyone staring and making me wanna fuck you right there and then, not caring if they were watching.” Slamming Daryl into the side of the truck he doesn’t let go of his hair, not wanting him to get out of his grip just yet.

Daryl has the fucking nerve to smirk at him, biting at his lower lip like the tease he was and looking for all the world like he’d have taken Merle up on that offer. “Can’t help it Merle.” He shrugs, not tugging away from Merle’s fingers in his hair, but instead placing his hands over the grip and looking up at him through the mix of their arms. “Like it when you get all jealous.” And his voice is low, that soft voice he uses when he wants to get his own way, the one Merle finds it difficult to say no to sometimes.

“Jealous?” Huffing in derision he looks down at Daryl, jerking his head towards the bar as he answers. “Of that son of a bitch? Dream on little brother.” Slowly he releases his grip on Daryl’s hair, letting his fingers fall down to his brother’s shoulder, then chest, then to grip at his side. “Ain’t jealous of none of them, just don’t like ‘em touching what’s mine.”

And Daryl is biting his damned lip again and looking up to him like an innocent little angel, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth and he was the sweetest thing in the world. Merle knew otherwise, he knew his brother was the dirtiest little sinner in the whole fucking world and the way Daryl’s hands were moving to untuck Merle’s shirt only proved it. “Your’s huh?” Daryl is looking cocky again and Merle wants to smack that damned smirk off his face.

He doesn’t know if he wants to fucking kill him or kiss him, so he settles for somewhere inbetween and grabs Daryl’s wrist, yanking his brother down a side alley and slamming him back against the wall. If Daryl wanted him to prove it then he would and he’d make sure the little slut felt it for a good long while afterwards. Daryl doesn’t protest and Merle can feel his laboured panting against his cheek as Daryl undoes his belt, yanking them down as Merle does the same to his, baring his little brother to the world and noting how hard he was already.

“Ain’t like you don’t like it Darylena.” Merle growls, spitting in his palm and stroking himself a few times. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do and if Daryl wanted to act like a little slut then he had to take the consequences that came with that. “Look at you, practically begging me for it.”

He goes to turn Daryl around, but his brother grabs at his hands, shaking his head in the dim light of the alleyway and wriggling a leg free from a boot and his pants. When his brother hooks his arms around Merle’s neck he growls in want, pressing Daryl back against the wall and helping him hitch his hips up to the right angle, high and ready for him. There’s no time to enjoy the view, not when any old drunk could come stumbling down the alley at any moment and from the way Daryl is panting and moaning at him, Merle knows he don’t want this to take forever either.

“’s gonna hurt.” Merle mutters, pressing the head of his cock to Daryl’s hole, feeling the way he tenses as he pushes in, feeling the muscles tense around him in panic. Daryl just gasps, his fingernails digging in to Merle’s shoulders through his shirt and sharing the pain between them. Grunting in understanding Merle pushes in fully, letting Daryl have a few moments to adjust. “Told you.”

Daryl hisses a little, rocking his weight back against the wall before back onto Merle, getting used to the feeling of being fucked practically dry. Merle knows he can handle it, he’d raised the boy to be a tough little shit and it’s not long before Daryl is rocking against him, cocky to the end. “Fuck you, scared you’re gonna break me?”

Growling a little he presses Daryl back against the wall, holding his sides and thrusting in hard until his brother gives a gasp. “I don’t break what’s mine.” He hisses, feeling Daryl moan at both the words and feeling of him inside of him. Merle fucks him hard, wanting him to feel this later, and though Daryl must be aching, he’s still pushing back for more, panting and whining like a bitch in heat. Pressing closer Merle crushes their lips together, biting at Daryl’s lips and moaning in return when his brother fight’s back, scraping his teeth over soft flesh and bucking his hips into each movement.

Each thrust must fucking hurt and Merle can hear Daryl’s shirt scraping back against the brickwork, probably burning as much as he did inside. His brother is tight, hot around him and moaning desperately, slipping down the wall when his grip becomes lax and making Merle shift to hold him up better. “Merle fucking touch me.” Daryl hisses, clinging to Merle’s shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist and moving desperately on his cock.

“Want me to fucking drop you?” Merle snarls, digging his fingers into Daryl’s sides a little more as proof that he was putting in the effort here. Daryl whines, arching back against him, cock leaking against his belly and looking perfectly desperate for it. “Fucks sake.” And even if Daryl wasn’t trying Merle was giving in, pressing his brother back against the wall for more support, and gripping tighter with one hand whilst trying to free the other without dropping him. “Hang on then idiot.”

Fingers dig into his shoulder’s further, Daryl gripping at his shirt and giving a low whine of approval when Merle’s fingers curl around his cock. It’s not hard to get him moaning, bucking into each thrust and pressing back for more, his brother always was easy to please. Merle grunts at the feeling of pressing in deeper, trying to concentrate on keeping Daryl supported whilst enjoying himself and finding it getting more and more difficult as Daryl squirmed and moaned around him.

Swiping his thumb over the tip of Daryl’s cock Merle can feel him tense, quick pants puffing from his mouth and with a quick squeeze he has Daryl coming with a low groan, spurting over them both and slumping against Merle. Growling in annoyance he moves to pin Daryl’s shoulders to the wall, no time to deal with his brother relaxing when he wasn’t done. Daryl whines as he continues fucking him, thrusting in deep and feeling the way Daryl’s muscles spasm around him, making him moan himself. Leaning down he manages to latch his mouth onto Daryl’s neck, giving him a harsh bite and enjoying the yelp of pain as he comes hard, slamming Daryl into the wall and crushing him there easily.

Daryl slips a little and Merle has to try and stop his body from trembling enough to save his brother from falling. Huffing in annoyance he ignores Daryl’s clinging, not able to do this right now when all his body wanted to do was enjoy the come down. Slipping his hands beneath Daryl’s arms he lifts him from his cock, lowering him to the ground, and making sure Daryl had his feet beneath him before letting go. “You had to make it difficult didn’t you?” He growls, using an old rag from his pocket to clean off his cock and clothing as much as possible before yanking up his pants. Daryl is slumped against the wall, eyes half closed and looking thoroughly fucked, still half naked and looking fucking stupid. “You’re nothing but a pain in my ass you know.”

His brother just nods, not moving to sort out his clothing or clean himself up so of course Merle is there doing it for him, not being gentle as he does it and sighing when Daryl leans against him. “Your pain in the ass though.” He smirks, making Merle roll his eyes as he fixes Daryl’s belt, checking Daryl once over before deciding he was decent enough to be seen. There’s no one on the street anyway but it was better to be safe than sorry and with Daryl limping every other step it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out what they’d been doing.

Getting in the truck Daryl slumps into his side, with that fucking smile on his face again and resting his head on Merle’s shoulder as he starts to drive them home. It drives him fucking crazy how easily his brother can play him, getting what he wants all the time and being a little dick about it too. Sometimes Merle wonders if he was the only one training his brother, because sometimes it felt as if Daryl had done a pretty good job in getting him to do what he wanted as well. Leaning back against the seat he slings an arm around Daryl’s shoulders, letting his baby brother rest back against him to take the weight off his sore ass, and feeling certain that Daryl did this shit on purpose.


End file.
